Live events, such as sporting events, concerts, conventions, parades, and theme park shows, typically involve an audience passively observing a show that is produced and presented to them. In order to increase audience participation, props, signs, and/or other devices may be distributed throughout the audience and the audience members may be encouraged to utilize the objects during the show.
In some implementations, venues such as stadiums, theaters, and other venues may be equipped with infrared (IR) emitters, other optical emitters, and/or other communication devices. In order to provide a more specialized interaction during an event without large clunky electronic devices, audience members may wear articles of clothing, jewelry, toys, and/or other objects with lights and optical sensors that can be remotely triggered by the IR emitters. Thus, the emitters may coordinate a display of lights on the objects.
In some implementations, a live event may be broadcast over the Internet and/or television network to be experienced by users not physically at the live events. However, these users may lose out on some of these experiences that those who are physically present at the events get to participate in.